


Red is the color

by notkewlio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, there are mentions of blood so if you dont like blood you might not want to read mmk, they fight idk, this is really pointless though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notkewlio/pseuds/notkewlio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and dave fight a lot. Usually is just the usual strife, the end. But this time is slightly different. Its just... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the color

**Author's Note:**

> haha so they dont smooch or anything just putting that out there  
> and its kinda pointless but if you like it let me hug you :>

After being around the same 5 people for two and a half years, you start to get annoyed with everything they do. Dave and his shitty rapping, rose hitting the alchol like theres no tomorrow, Kanaya ignoring you for rose, Terezi completely avoiding you for dave, and Gamzee hiding in the fucking vents. You havent seen Gamzee in a week.  
Really, the only person you can interact with on this god forsaken meteor is Dave. And that pisses you off so much. You fucking hate dave. Hes loud, hes insane, and he talks in confusing metaphors that you have no time to try and figure out.   
there is only one thing you enjoy doing.   
Fighting.  
You love to strife with anyone, although youd prefer to fight with Dave. hes fast and unpredictable, even if his swords are shitty and he keeps making innuendos at you while you fight. Its something you do to pass the time and keep your reflexes sharp. Its almost something you look forward to.  
Youre fighting with him soon. You had the main area on the meteor cleared out, any piles or tables pushed out of the way, people told they shouldnt go there at a certain time, etc etc.   
Youre excited for it. You made sure to sharpen and clean up your sickles in advance.  
Five minutes before the planned strife, youre already in the main area, calmly cleaning your sickles. Again. Dave walks in a couple minutes late, but you think thats becuase its "ironic". You stand, and wait for him to get ready.   
He takes off his cape and shirt, as always, but youre not bothered by it so much anymore. The first time Dave took his shirt off, you freaked out, yelling at him to " _put that goddamn shirt back on so help me_ ", but he told you he preferred to fight without a shirt for two reasons, one- it prevented the shirt from being possibly ripped up and two- when he does wear a shirt, it allows the other person to grab at it, which is a hazard.   
"Ready to fight, karkles?" Dave says with a smirk. For some reason he leaves his shades on, which you dont understand, but youve never actually asked why.  
"Only if you are." You hold up your sickles, and he draws his sword out of his captulouge deck.  
Within an instant, he attacks, slicing upward with the sharp of his blade. Youre quick to catch it in the curve of your sickle. Theres a sound of metal on metal, and you grin, you fucking love that sound. He slides his sword off your sickle, taking his sword upwards, but before he can slash again, you take your other sickle and hook it on the back of his knee and yank. Dave goes down in a flurry of limbs- but he takes you with him. You land lightly on top of him with your hands clutching your sickles on either side of his head. Nothing happens for a split second, and you can feel his heart beating against your chest as you two simply look at each other.  
With a smirk, Dave tries to headbutt you, flinging his forehead up and close to you. You jump off him before he can and he headbutts empty space, but hes quick to leap up and attack again.   
Dave swings at your neck and you catch the sword with both of your sickles; he pushes it against your chest, the blades pushing into your skin. He holds it there, pushing closer to you and pinning your arms against your body, grinning like the idiot he is. Then with a flick of the wrist, he manages to twist his sword enough so your sickles fall out of your grip. Dave pulls back and levels his shitty sword with your neck.  
Your chest is heaving. Daves panting too, sweat glistening on his temples. For a second, you wish he was still wearing his god damn shirt, because with every breath that he takes, the muscles of his torso flex attractively. But you dont like dave, not like that.  
You sigh. You lost this round. "Let me grab my sickles." You demand, and he takes his sword away from your neck, and stretches a bit, rolling his shoulders back. You hastily grab your sickles and grip them tightly.  
You move without warning, attacking dave while hes stretching -which you know youll have hell to pay for later- and hook his elbow on the arm where he holds his sword. You yank back, hoping to make him drop his sword. Instead, he gasps slightly- a blunt sickle couldnt feel good on bare skin- and follows the motion through, swinging to face you. He does drop his sword, but he pushes against you until you hit a wall. He leans close, both of you sweaty and panting, and he smirks.   
You are quite uncomfortable with the closeness of a certain Dave Strider. His hips are pressing against yours in a way you might like if you actually wanted him, but no, you dont and you want him to back off. You blush ever so slightly and you hope to whatever gods are out there that dave doesnt see.  
Dave mustve seen your expression, though, for he leans a bit closer and grins.  
"Am i too close, Karkles? Am i making you... _flustered_?" He whispers at you. He pushes his hips against yours and you whine. holy fuck you whined you shouldnt have whined god damn you dave its all your fault-  
"Dude, did you just whine?" He pulls back a little bit, face incredulous. You snarl, fuck no you did not, and you drop your sickle only to grab his shoulder with your free hand and slam him against the wall. Daves definately caught off gaurd.  
"Maybe you shouldnt press against me like that." You growl at him. His mouth is hanging slightly open, his lips forming a little 'o' shape. Wow, would you look at that, karkats a hormonal teenager and doesnt react nicely when half naked guys grind on him.  
Dave manages to get his hands up and he pushes violently on your shoulders and you fall back. You look up to see dave dash for his sword, and you slash out with the sickle youre still holding.  
He picks his sword back up just as you cut a gash in his bicep. You stop right away, but dave just charges at you and pushes you against the wall again, the sword biting into your neck ever so slightly.   
"You let your gaurd down," Dave said smugly.  
"dude, i fucking cut you! Youre bleeding all over the place!" You tell him. Dave seems surprised- had he not fucking _noticed_ when you sliced him?  
He steps back and lifts his arm to look at the gash. Then he drops his arm and shrugs.   
"Dont fucking shrug at me Strider! Your bleeding and you better get it fucking cleaned up soon." Blood is streaming down his arm and its bright red, just like the mutant blood running through your own veins. You frown.  
"Its not a problem, vantas, calm your tits." He dips his fingers into the offending material on his arm and holds his now bloody fingers out to you.  
You flinch away from him. "Yes it is, youre going to fucking bleed out or something really dumb. Please just go fix it." He smirks and leans forward a bit, wigging his bloody fingers in your face.  
"Aww, karkat, tis but a flesh wound." He grins and leans forward a bit more. You step back.  
"Strider, get your gross ass hands away from me this fucking second. Dont you _dare_ touch me." You dont want that bright red blood on you. Bad enough you have it _under_ your skin, why the fuck would you want it _on_ your skin? He grins like a mainac and shoots forward, knocking you both to the ground and pinning you so you cant move. With one hand hes holding your wrists above your head and the other hand is close to your face. You struggle against dave as he smirks and slowly slides one of his fingers down your cheek. You can feel the warm blood on your skin.  
Oh fuck no he did _NOT_ just do that. You growl at him, a low growl from the back of your throat. You manage to rip one of your hands free and slam it into his gut, sending him off your body. Hes gasping, trying to regain his breath.  
"I said-" Your voice is scary, even to you. Dave stands, hand on his gut. " _Dont_." Then you pull back and punch him in the face.   
He cries out quietly and pushes his hands to his face as blood pours from his nose.  
At the sight of more bright red liquid, you come back to reality and a wave of quilt sweeps you.   
" _Fuck_ , dave, Im so sorry," You rush towards him, not knowing what to do. He tips his head back, sits down, and pinches his nose, wincing slightly. His glasses slide into his hair line, and he takes them off and carefully captchalogues them.  
"Dude, i think you broke my nose." fuck fuck fuck its all your fault you over reacted and now daves even more hurt than before-   
"Hey, karkat, calm down. You look like youre gonna start hyperventilating any second now." You look at him. You feel like hyperventilating, that much is for sure. You heave a loud breath and switch modes into doctor mode. No time for freaking out right now. You think back and remember that you have a small medical kit in your captchalogue deck and you quickly retrieve it and rip it open. Theres gauze pads and medical tape and an assortment of other things. You sit next to dave.  
"Hold on, im gonna wrap your arm up." You tell Dave. He murmurs his okay and you quickly clean the cut and the area around it, then press a gauze pad to it, taping over it in long strips. As soon as thats done, you ask dave to take his hand off his nose. He hesitantly complies.  
"Does it hurt a lot?" You ask. Its a really dumb question, but if he can snark back hes not really hurting that much.  
"Of course it hurts, dumbass. Youre a good fighter though, ive gotta give you that." He tries to smirk at you.   
"Shush and let me see." Its bloody, really bloody, and the bright red color is making you uneasy. But you push past it. Dave needs your medical assistance. You grab a disinfectant wipe out of the kit and carefully wipe the blood off his pale face, and you realize that his nose thankfully has stopped bleeding. You dont think its broken.   
"dave, i dont think i broke your nose, i think i just punched it really really hard."  
"I know," He tells you, simply, as if he was already completely aware that it was not broken. Fucking asshole.  
"Well if you knew why did you say that i did?" You frown at him.   
"I was joking."   
"Dont fucking joke with me when your nasty ass blood is every where." You sit back on your heels and sigh at him. Thats all you can really do for now. You look up at dave, and hes smiling.  
"What the fuck are you smiling at."   
"You seem so concerned Karkles, its kinda cute."   
"Shut your fucking trap, Strider. If anything, i just dont want your blood all over the god damn place."  
"What do you have against my blood?" He demands. You say nothing in return. It takes him a moment, but he does figure it out.  
"Oh. You dont like my blood because your 'mutant' blood is the same color." Dave says slowly.  
"Yes, _Dave_ , why dont you fucking spell it out." You frown, your brows furrowing. "And i know that your blood color doesnt change like it does for trolls, and the red blood color is the normal, but my fucking blood is the reason im a mutant. My blood color has caused me a lot of trouble and i go out of the way to fucking hide it and-"  
"Hey. Karkat."   
"What."  
"I know." Then dave looks at you, without his shades, and his startlingly red eyes lock with your own. Your frustration melts away, your body un-tenses, and you sigh. "And im sorry that you have to go through that. Im... im also sorry that i wiped blood on your face. I shouldve known that you would have reacted badly." He looks away from you. Dave reaches out with one hand to grab the already bloody wipe out of your hand and he brings it to your face to gently wipe the streak off your cheek. When hes done, your just staring at him, not sure what to do next. His thumb lingers on your face, for some reason, and you can feel something is happening between you two. Youre not quite sure what it is.  
Then he clears his throat and stands. For a brief second youre dazed, just staring into space. You heave a sigh and stand also.  
"I forgive you, only if you forgive me for punching you. And accidentally cutting you."   
Dave grins. "Nah, man, its chill. I can take a hit." He winks at you, and bends to grab his shirt. Which, youve got to say, is quite an attractive view, the muscles in his back subtly shifting as he stretches to reach his shirt is something you wouldnt mind looking at more often. He stands, and thankfully doesnt put his shirt back on. "I was born with a sword in my hand."   
"No you werent, you were made with ecto-"   
"Dude. I know, i was joking." He smiles at you. "But i did grow up in a household where swords are a thing you use to cut the bread. There were swords in the fridge bro, all the time. Ah, man when i was little, i used to get so many cuts," he pauses. Which is strange, he doesnt usually talk this much at all, let alone pause when hes speaking. "Look for yourself," he says, and holds his arm out to either side.   
For a second youre simply confused, then you realize hes showing you his scars. You take a step closer to see the smaller ones. Theyre dotted across his skin almost like freckles, little light ones, almost invisible, then there are long and ragged ones. some look like they were stitched up, some cleaner than others. He captchalogues his shirt and his sword so he can hold his hands out to you. You take one of his warm hands in between your own two hands and idly run your thumb across his palm. There are scars all over his hands, across his palms, dotting his fingers, criss crossing over the backs of his hands.  
"I know they arent the thing that catches the ladies, but its not like i can fix em." Basically he just said that he doesnt like them.  
"I like them," You mumble. Its true. You dont think hed be quite the same without his scars.   
"Thanks." He says quietly. You look up and catch his eyes again, his bright red eyes, and although the red of his blood and his eyes are the same, it seems different. His red eyes are pretty. Captivating. You like his eyes.   
You clear your throat and drop his hand.   
"I, uh, should go clean my sickles. Make sure the area is blood free. You know." Youre blushing for some reason, and you wave a hand aimlessly.   
"Yeah, alright. And i dont think well be strifing any time soon, right Vantas?" He says, pulling his shirt and shades back out of his captchalogue deck. You nod.   
Although youll miss the regular strife, you think maybe you could just hang out with dave instead. Yeah. That would be nice.

_____________________  
After daves nose stops hurting he gets up the courage to kiss karkat and then they smooch a lot yeah


End file.
